


A Pleasant Surprise

by chibinecco



Category: Glee RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach gets home early from set without calling ahead to let Jon know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

"Honey! I'm _home_!" Zach called playfully as he closed the door behind him, turning to find his boyfriend sitting on the couch, blanket thrown haphazardly across him, face flushed. "Jon? You okay?"

"Fine." Jon smiled at him, folding his hands in his lap.

"You look a bit feverish." Zach came over, pressing the back of his hand to Jon's forehead. "Feel warm too."

The light flush over his cheeks got suddenly much darker. "I'm fine, really. Just- Whatever. You're home sooner than I expected."

"Oh, yeah. Technical issue. JJ's pissed, but means I get to come home at a reasonable hour n'at. Neat, huh." Zach tossed his keys on the entry table and yanked his hoody over his head. "You had dinner yet?" Folding it over the arm of the couch, Zach propped a hip against the side.

"No, I would have made something if I'd known." Jon tilted his head up for Zach's kiss. "You should have called ahead."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, I'm surprised alright."

"Come on. I'll whip something up." Zach rolled up, holding a hand out to help his lover up.

Jon stared at it a moment, then down to his lap, then back at the hand. "Uh, give me a moment?"

Zach blinked, puzzled. Then it clicked, and he put the pieces together. "Wait, were you-?"

"I'm sorry." The blush on Jon's cheeks raced towards crimson. "I just... you're not usually home until almost midnight and just- I put Noah in his crate. Just like you asked, and I would have gone to the bedroom, but Harold's asleep on my pillow again- You always tell me not to wake him up. I thought- You don't normally get home, and I just wanted- Sorry? Please say something, anything? Please, I really want to shut up now?"

Zach burst out laughing, putting both hands on his boyfriend's beet-worthy cheeks and giving him a sound kissing. "I love you."

"Yay?"

"You're a very good boyfriend, being so considerate of my quirks. I'm not mad."

"No?"

"Not over this. It's hilarious."

"Oh, well good." Jon melted into the couch. "Now, uh... since you're here..." He shuffled with the blanket over his legs.

"Absolutely," Zach purred, straddling those gorgeous, thick, sinewy thighs. "Wouldn't want to be accused of being a bad boyfriend, now, would I?" Zach tugged the comforter aside, wrapping his fingers tightly around the hot, heavy length he found there. "So, tell me, where were you when I walked through the door?"

Jon grunted, opening his legs and leaning back. "Close, still close."

"What were you thinking about?"

"You," Jon panted, his head lolling back on the couch.

"And what was I doing? Or was I just lying there, debauched and _promulgated_ for your appraisal."

"Oh, fuck." Jon moaned around a laugh, panting, "You and your words. I had you laid out alright, but you weren't still. Legs wrapped around my waist as I plowed into you-"

"Hard?"

"A real _assailment_."

Zach hummed, rolling his unfurling cock against Jon's thigh and giving an inspired twist of his wrist.

A chuckle. "Almost," Jon warned, and Zach let up just enough to let him finish describing the fantasy. "Had you shoved back into the bed. All that yoga. Bent your ass straight up in the air and let gravity pull me into you. So hot, so tight." Jon gasped. "Fuck. Squeezing that gorgeous ass of yours." He did just that, now. "Watch your eyes. See your face. Red. Hot. Desperate." He was panting, fighting not to let go, dragging out every moment for all it was worth. "Zach. Fuck."

"Do it. I'm watching. Gonna do it for me? Fall apart. Wanna see you go."

" _Yes!_ " Jon hissed, throwing his head back, exposing miles and miles of pale, tempting neck and sharp jaw.

Zach nipped playfully, shoving him off that edge and watching him fall every inch of the way.

"God, Zach!"

Jon collapsed in stages, melting into the couch before his head drooped to the side. The flush across his cheeks blending until it covered every inch of his body Zach could see in mottled pink swirls.

Licking his lips, Zach stood up, opening his jeans and carefully pulling his own cock out, tightening wet fingers around the turgid length and letting his eyes wander. Roving over his boyfriend, drinking in the sight. The wanton satisfaction radiating off of him in waves.

Jon's head tipped back, and he moaned softly, blinking dumbly up at him. A loopy smile crossing his face. "That was nice."

"Yeah?" Zach panted, thrusting hard into his fist.

"You liked it too, I take it?" Jon murmured, shifting his hips so Zach could see more of him; his cock curled happily against that thigh, sticky with sweat and jizz. "Gonna cum for me too?"

"Of course, I-"

"Good." Jon interrupted with a dark leer. "Better cum hard. Want to wear your smell on me, miss you, here all alone. Get so desperate for your taste, your scent. Want you to mark me. Mark my face."

Zach groaned, throwing a hand out to grab the back of the couch as his knees threatened to give. " _Fuck_! You little whore."

"Yeah, that's it." Jon opened his mouth, holding his tongue out for his taste. "Do it. Give it to me."

"Dammit," Zach panted, grunting as he chased his orgasm, drawing it closer and closer until finally. Bursts of pleasure, loss of thought. His back arching as his cum shot across Jon's open mouth and face, staining him with thick, white pearls.

Zach sagged over Jon, panting for breath as spots floated around his eyes.

"Good?"

"Fuck," Zach chuckled.

"Good." Jon wrapped both arms around Zach and tugged him willingly into his lap. "Like you brainless."

"Mm, me too." He yawned, nuzzling Jon's neck. "Should let Noah out."

"Shh, don't ruin the glow. Another minute won't hurt him."

Zach kissed a collarbone, basking happily. "This is nice."

"Only nice?" Jon teased.

"An unexpected half-day. A horny boyfriend. A home-cooked meal? Life's good."

Jon kissed his forehead. "Glad you think so."

**Author's Note:**

> A congratulatory gift for [](http://daffodelias.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://daffodelias.livejournal.com/)**daffodelias**. And so sorry to hear your computer's being a meany, bb.  
>  (This was _supposed_ to be a bit of pornish fluff, then it got away from me and went a bit _extra_ dirty XP Hope you like it ^.^)


End file.
